1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and apparatus for the moving and unloading of articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a system using a moving container which pivots about its axis while moving along a predetermined guide path toward an unloading station such that the container is pivoted and its pivotable door is fully opened when it is adjacent to the unloading station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a growing need in industry to have systems which can quickly and efficently move articles from one place to another. This need is particularly evident in our major metropolitan airports and city post offices. Literally millions of pieces of baggage and mail need to be handled daily. The cost, however, of accomplishing this through manual means is becoming exorbitant. There are numerous systems now becoming available which are being utilized by various airports and other similar facilities to move and unload baggage and mail. One exemplary apparatus is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,781, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The invention as described therein is particularly well suited for handling baggage at unloading stations. It is comprised primarily of a carriage moveable along a predetermined guide path with a pivotable container attached to the carriage. The pivoting action of the container is caused by the interaction of a cam roller mounted on the container with a cam rail positioned adjacent the guide path. As the cam rail rises and causes the cam roller to move upward, the container pivots about its axis toward the unloading station. The doors of the unloading station interact with the carriage and container, permitting movement of the baggage from the container into the station.
The present invention, however, is particularly well suited for use with mail and parcels in an environment as experienced in large metropolitan airports. Such an invention is well timed because of the rapidly mounting cost of mail handling and the untenable delays now being experienced by the public in receiving mail. The present invention is designed to further automate and mechanize the unloading of mail from containers onto receiving stations. The design is simple, efficient, and requires little manual attention.